Do You Believe in Magic?
by Kaahthemarshmello
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Fiore and what better a way to spend it but at the mall! Poor Natsu's got to deal with a spolied Lucy, crying kids, long lines, an empty stomach and budding feelings for a jolly man in red-wait what? Look's like Natsu's in over his head. Gray x Natsu / YAOI warning / Rated T / Christmas gift for Steph :)


**Warning! This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If this offends you then hit the back button right now! **

**Dedicated to Steph (And Kris cause she'll kill me if I don't XD)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Why'd I have to come?" Natsu whined as his blonde friend picked through a rack of skirts.

"If I left you at home, you'd probably burn the place down making s'mores in the microwave." Replied Lucy as she pulled out two skirts identical to the one she was already wearing, "hmm, do I want another blue skirt?"

"Why does it matter? You'll find a way to trash it. I swear you go through more clothes than a shopping mall- which incidentally, I do not want to be at on Christmas Eve." Natsu grumbled. Lucy sighed, and wandered off towards the shoe section of the grand store.

"This is madness!" Natsu exclaimed as he stomped after his friend. It was Christmas Eve for goodness sakes! The mall was packed, the food court was packed, the lines were long, kids were crying about toys they had not asked for but wanted, and Natsu was hungry. Lucy said they could eat after she picked up a few last minute gifts for her friends. Unfortunately, all she had bought was for her so it could be hours before he got to eat.

"Hey do you think Erza would want this?" Lucy asked holding up a pair of boots. Natsu shrugged and sat on the floor. He didn't even have Happy with him. Happy was at the guild, decorating the tree Gajeel and Lily had cut down.

"Natsu, don't sit on the floor, you're blocking the way." Lucy chided. Natsu gave a dramatic sigh and slowly pulled himself up off of the floor.

"Hey what if we got Erza a cake?" Natsu suggested.

"Well I guess…" Lucy mumbled, still eyeing the boots. Natsu had enough sense to know Lucy only wanted the boots for herself. He grabbed the boots and headed towards the long line. Lucy walked distractedly behind him, stopping occasionally to look at other items.

* * *

Finally, after an hour in line, the two friends walked out the doors of the Mall-Mart and into the chaotic food court.

"Honestly, this mall had a terrible set-up." Lucy said, weaving through the crowded tables to the little bake shop. Natsu rolled his eyes and raced after her. Luckily the bake shop was pretty empty so it was a quick trip to pick out and pay for the cake.

"I'll carry the cake." Natsu volunteered. Lucy handed him the box.

"Okay but do not drop it!" Lucy reminded him. Natsu wasn't stupid; he knew the repercussions of dropping the only thing Erza holds dear to herself.

Natsu and Lucy stumbled through the mall, stopping at little boutiques here and there, until they came to the Santa's workshop.

"Hey Natsu, have you ever met Santa?" Lucy asked. Natsu shook his head no. He'd heard of the jolly old man, but never once laid eyes on him. It amazed him that one single man could travel the world in one night, delivering gifts to all the good kids of the world. He must be one heck of a mage.

"Hey, know what'd be fun; getting a picture with Santa!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him into the workshop.

Natsu couldn't help being embarrassed as they stood in line behind a couple of five year olds.

"Lucy, I think we're too old for this." Natsu whispered.

"I guess so, but if you've never met Santa, it's okay!" Lucy replied. And so they stood in line, listening to greedy kids demand for toys and candy. The one in front of them cried the whole time she was on Santa's lap.

"Lucy, I'm too big to sit on Santa's lap." Natsu whispered frantically as the lady snapping pictures called "NEXT!"

"Go on Natsu! It's fine!" Lucy pushed her nervous friend towards the jolly old man.

"My my, aren't you a little too old to be visiting Santa?" The bearded man asked as Natsu sat awkwardly on his leg.

"That's what I told my friend." Natsu said as Lucy smiled by the lady getting her film ready to snap a picture. An awkward silence followed.

"So Santa, how do you travel around the world?" Natsu finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"That my dear friend is Santa's magical secret." Santa replied in a muffled voice.

"So you're a mage?"

"You could say that."

"I see…" Natsu looked into Santa's eyes. They looked oddly familiar. And did they ever twinkle. Natsu couldn't help but blush. Was he falling for Santa? That wasn't it. It was the kid in him that was excited to finally meet this crazy man. Yeah, that made much more sense.

"So is there anything you want for Christmas?" Santa asked. Natsu thought for a moment. He didn't really need anything. But there was one thing he wanted more than anything. He just didn't have the words to express it.

"Well you see," Natsu whispered, leaning in so only Santa could hear, "There is some really special to me but I don't know how to tell them how I feel without making things awkward. I don't want to lose what I've got, even though it's not what I want because it's better than not having anything at all- if you know what I mean." Natsu blushed again.

"Hmm, it seems complicated. Does it have anything to do with the pretty little lady waving to you?" Santa asked, nodding in Lucy's direction.

"Lucy? Heck no! She's just my friend." Natsu made a gagging noise.

"Well Natsu, things like that always find a way of working themselves out." Santa smiled as the lady snapped a picture.

* * *

"Natsu! It looks like you're making googly eyes at Santa." Lucy laughed, looking at the picture as they left Santa's workshop.

Natsu pulled his scarf up over his cheeks to hide the red slowly spreading across his cheeks. It was then that he realized he didn't have the cake.

"Uh Lucy, where is the cake?"

"I thought you had it." Lucy replied.

"I must have left it at Santa's workshop!" Natsu exclaimed, "I'll go back and get it."

"Okay. Meet me back at my place to wrap the rest of the presents." Lucy said as Natsu ran back towards the workshop.

Natsu spotted the box sitting on the bench. He ran over to retrieve the cake when some punk kid picked it up and opened it.

"Hey that's mine!" Natsu exclaimed as he tackled the kid. The two got into a fight.

Hearing the commotion, Santa poked his head out the doorway into the workshop. The assistant grabbed her walkie-talkie and called for mall security.

The fight ended with Natsu being tripped and falling face first into the cake.

"Serves you right!" The kid exclaimed as he ran off, sporting a black eye.

Natsu cursed and sat up. Security arrived shortly after that and dragged Natsu off to the mall jail.

"Now you sit there quietly and think about what you did while I call your parents." The guard as he walked into his little office to call Natsu's "parents" which was actually just Lucy.

Natsu sat in silence. Not only had the cake been destroyed and he himself humiliated but Santa had seen the whole thing! Now Natsu was definitely on the naughty list and his wish would never come true.

The doors to the security office slammed open. Another guard dragged an underwear clad Gray into the room. The guard unlocked the cell and tossed Gray in with Natsu.

"Filthy! Never in my years have a seen such a poor display of-uggh I'm disgusted!" The guard exclaimed as he went into the little office and slammed the door.

"Honestly, it's not like it's the end of the world." Gray snickered as he stretched out on the floor.

"What the heck did you do now?" Natsu asked, glancing down at his idiotic friend.

"It got too warm in the mall so I shed a few layers. Geez, I didn't even take my socks off." Gray replied, pointing to his socked feet. Natsu rolled his eyes. Typical Gray.

"Why were you even here?" Natsu asked.

"I was doing a job for the mall. That won't happen again though. Too much noise." Gray vaguely responded. Natsu stared at his friend.

"Anyway, why are you in here?" Gray asked as Natsu quickly looked away.

"I forgot something for Lucy and got into a fight." Natsu replied, also vague with his answer.

"Oh."

Silence followed.

"Gray, do you believe in Christmas magic?" Natsu asked, careful to avoid his eyes.

"Like Santa traveling the world in one night? That's kid stuff. The magic we do is real. Why believe in one that isn't?" Gray replied with a smirk.

"Oh…"

* * *

The two sat in silence until the security guard came and let them go.

"Stay outta trouble now." He scolded. The two mages nodded and left the mall.

"Where are your clothes?" Natsu asked once they got outside.

"Eh? Dunno, don't care." Gray said. The two mages started heading towards Lucy's place.

"Hey Natsu." Gray stopped walking. Natsu stopped and turned to face Gray.

"What?"

Gray said nothing as he leaned closer to Natsu. Natsu froze. His heart began thumping loudly. He could feel the blush spread across his cheeks as Gray leaned closer and closer to Natsu. Natsu closed his eyes, unsure what to do. He could feel Gray's warm breath. His heart pace sped up. Closer. Closer. Closer. Natsu opened his eyes in time to see Gray wipe his finger across Natsu's cheek.

Natsu blinked. What had just happened? Gray grinned as he held up his finger.

"You had frosting on your face." Gray said as he licked the frosting off. Natsu stood, very embarrassed.

"You creep! Why'd you do that! Next time just say that I-" Natsu was cut off as Gray crushed his lips against Natsu's. Natsu's heart was still beating fast when Gray pulled away.

"I didn't want to make things awkward but I figured it was worth a shot. Sometimes risking what you've got is better than never knowing that it could have been more." Gray mumbled before leaning in again. This time Natsu kissed back.

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed, having just finished wrapping all the presents. Natsu finally stumbled in through the window.

"What took you so long?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh I got a little caught up." Natsu smiled to himself.

"You know, I was just thinking about Santa. You never told him your name so how'd he know?" Lucy asked.

"Geez Lucy, don't you believe in Christmas magic?" Natsu grinned as he looked out the window. Santa must be real if he was able to grant Natsu's wish.

* * *

**Christmas morning**

"Wow Natsu! How'd you know?" Lucy exclaimed as she held up the same pair of boots she'd been admiring the day before.

"Just a feeling." Natsu replied. They were at the guild, spending Christmas day with the rest of their extended family.

"Hey guys! It's snowing out!" Lisanna exclaimed from the window.

Everyone cheered as they headed out to play in the snow.

"Coming Natsu?" Lucy asked, turning to see that Natsu was still sitting at their table.

"Yeah, just a minute, I'll meet you out there." Natsu replied. Lucy shrugged and skipped out the door.

"Hey flame brain." Natsu turned to look at Gray.

"I figured you'd be the first out there." Gray continued.

"I was just thinking."

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"Santa."

"Why?"

"I believe."

"Believe in what?"

"Christmas magic."

"Really Natsu, don't you think you're a little old to believe in kid stuff?" Gray turned away from Natsu.

"It's not just kid stuff." Natsu fumbled with his scarf, "I decided to take a risk."

"What kind of risk?" Gray asked, tilting his head at his friend.

"I was always afraid that I'd lose this." Natsu said pointing between Gray and himself, "But you're right, I want more."

"Look, about last night, I was over stepping my boundaries and-" Natsu cut Gray off as he pressed his lips against Gray's. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu. Natsu pulled back and offered Gray a goofy smile.

"Merry Christmas Gray."

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

Lucy poked her head in the door.

"Hey Erza and Mira are slaughtering us in a snowball fight. You guys gonna stand there all day or help us knock the S-class right out of those two?" Lucy demanded as a snow ball hit her from behind.

"Yeah! If it involves fighting Erza, then I'm in!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray nodded and followed Natsu to the door.

"By the way, the mall called. They want the Santa suit dry cleaned before you return it." Natsu smiled as he walked out the door. Gray blushed before following Natsu out into the snow.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Steph! (And Kris)**

**Hope you enjoyed :) *Laughs at failed Kiss scenes* Not my forte I must say. X)**

**-Kaity**

**Reviews welcomed **


End file.
